


A Night With You

by moviewrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviewrites/pseuds/moviewrites
Summary: Jaebum didn't spend his Saturday night alone.-A work of fiction based in an alternate universe; characters, places and events are used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to another story is purely coincidental. Pictures used are not mine and were found from Google images.WARNING: explicit content - strong coarse language, intense sexual situations and sex scenes.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 42





	A Night With You

The club wasn't necessarily one of the stereotypical ones with flashing lights and new techno blasting through the room – no, it was one of those clubs where there was a dancefloor that could comfortably hold up to fifty people at once with a dozen booths and seats hugging the walls of the club. It was also one of those clubs that weren't occupied by barely legal patrons who would prefer more intense clubbing scenes with personal space that's non-existent. 

That's what Jaebum liked about this club, he didn't have to worry about it being cramped or over the top with noise, he could have a couple of drinks with some friends and maybe dance later if intoxicated enough, but there was no pressure to have an intense night like some of the younger students so heavily desired.

Another great thing about this club was there was no telling who would come through the front door next. Men and women of all types would flock in and find a way to enjoy themselves for the night. It was good to see different personalities mix among others with a minimalist amount of clashing. Most people were quite welcoming and friendly once they had a few drinks, there was no need to feel threatened or uncomfortable by someone else.

But one night was different.

Jaebum had never felt so intimidated by another presence before; long, stunning legs in leather pants connecting to a slim torso, covered by a loose-fitting shirt (Jaebum was sure it was satin), that met with small yet confident shoulders. He noticed the latter when they first entered the club an hour ago and couldn't take his eyes off of them. The petite male's tan skin almost glowed when the lights on the stage cast amongst the crowd, illuminating his flawless complexion which Jaebum could tell was smooth from his position by the bar.

"Hey, you want another drink?" Jaebum turned to his friend, Mark, and acknowledged him with a soft hum. The brunette watched as the raven-haired male returned his gaze across the room and tried to follow his line of sight.

"Tequila, right?" Mark voiced, his eyes watching Jaebum's face closely.

Jaebum nodded, "Sure." The brunette squinted, slight annoyance apparent in his features. _He's not paying attention._

"Te-quil-a..." Mark exaggerated each syllable, his brows furrowing in disbelief as Jaebum nodded again. The brunette sighed, turning away from his oblivious friend and signalled one of the few bartenders idling nearby, "Two tequila shots, please."

Jaebum's attention snapped to Mark immediately, "Are you crazy?"

Mark huffed and gave Jaebum a quick side glance, "Well, you should've given me an answer before, hm?" He turned to the bartender before they could pour the shots and corrected the beverages to beers instead. "Who's got your interest?" Jaebum's ear tinted pink as Mark faced him once again.

Jaebum waited until the bartender gave them their beers before he responded, "No one in particular." He quickly pulled the bottle up to his lips and avoided Mark's unamused gaze. He couldn't help but glance back over to the tan male across the room before returning his eyes to the beer in his hand. He leaned his neck to his shoulder, cracking it in the process, and exhaled slowly. His breath returned to its usual steady pace.

Mark stood up from his stool and inched closer to Jaebum; their heads practically touching while the elder tried to follow the other's line of sight. He subtly pointed to a group of girls across the room then the group of boys not too far from them, "Them or them?"

Jaebum choked on his beer, giving Mark a bewildered look, "Excuse me?" He felt a little tense but immediately blew it off when he realised who he was talking to. "The guy in leather pants." A small smile spread across his lips before he sipped at his beer again. He noticed the elder frown in the corner of his eye.

"That's not exactly helpful – two of them are wearing leather pants." Mark tried to single out which one was closer to Jaebum's type but he didn't really have an idea. 

The raven-haired male was sort of closed off when it came to talking about his types in the romantic sense of relationships. Female or male, Jaebum never really openly stated his preferences. Sometimes it bugged him but he knew that Jaebum wasn't entirely comfortable with being open about his sexuality. He was sure that Jaebum was bisexual as he still showed interest towards girls but he would often catch him glancing at a couple of guys whenever they went out to a bar or gig. 

"You're gonna have to help me with this," he said, taking a sip of his own beer.

Jaebum felt a little embarrassed openly admitting who was holding his interest for the night, "The one with the ruby shirt." The colour was almost a match made in heaven when in contrast with the tan male's skin. _Like jam and honey_. Jaebum internally cringed at that thought. _Cheesy._

"Ah, I see, he's... cute."

Jaebum silently chuckled to himself. He knew Mark was trying to put in his two cents but he obviously wasn't good at it.

"Am I allowed to say that? What if he doesn't want to be perceived as cute?" Mark asked aloud, not necessarily to Jaebum. When he saw the raven-haired male was smiling to himself, he thought it was safe to prod, "You should talk to him."

Jaebum immediately disregarded Mark and turned away from the crowd, facing the bar. He shook his head before bringing the bottle to his lips once again, "Nah, he's having a good time with his friends."

Mark kept his gaze on Jaebum's man of interest while the two talked about studies and petty dramas between their class.

Another hour passed and Jaebum only looked at the tan male three times. One of those times was when the man himself and his friends came up to the bar to order some drinks. He appreciated the close up of the latter, taking into account his long eyelashes that fluttered close when laughing at a joke or how his plump lips covered pearly white teeth that would be on show, smiling at his friends. Jaebum looked ahead and had a quick sip of his beer before he followed Bambam back onto the dancefloor with his eyes.

Mark didn't miss how intently Jaebum looked at the newcomer when he presented himself at the bar and how his ears perked up at hearing the voice of the tan male. He also didn't miss how the latter looked at the raven-haired male whenever his attention was elsewhere. _Hah_. Even after the tan male returned to the dancefloor again, he noticed a few quick glances coming their way over to where he and Jaebum drank. More specifically towards Jaebum.

"He hasn't stopped looking at you."

Jaebum's eyes widened at the elder before he followed his gaze to his man of interest. The tan male quickly averted his eyes once they momentarily made contact with Jaebum's. He smiled to himself before facing Mark again, "You've been watching him?"

"Maybe." Mark looked at his friend before returning his eyes back to the dancefloor and frowning, "Where did he go?"

Jaebum followed suit and searched the room for the tan male, "His friends are still there."

"Oh shit."

"What?" Jaebum raised his eyes at Mark then returned back to searching the crowd.

"Oh shit!" Mark chortled, grinning at Jaebum. "He's coming this way."

Jaebum looked at Mark and turned his gaze to immediately find the dark eyes of the tan male. He swallowed hard. _Crap._ Long, slim legs in leather were making their way towards him. 

Before he could ask Mark for rationalisation and advice, the elder stood up and gave him a quick wave before departing with a short, "Have a good one!"

Jaebum returned his attention the tan male and rubbed the nape of his neck as the slight nervousness knotted inside his stomach. He offered a small smile and nod when the latter finally reached him with long strides, "Hey."

"Hi." The tan male matched Jaebum's nervous front, fidgeting with his hands in front of his shirt. He still managed to give a quick nod and beam a bright smile to the raven-haired male despite his nerves.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Jaebum gestured to the now-empty stool beside him, his confidence returning once the latter's smile somewhat eased his nerves. Once the tan male said a quick thanks and placed himself alongside him, Jaebum asked his name.

"Bambam." The tan male averted Jaebum's gaze, a slight pink tinting his cheeks. He was slightly shocked at the raven-haired male's lack of response to his name but he decided to clarify the origin of his name, "I'm from Thailand. My name is actually Kunpimook Bhuwakul but I know it's kind of long so most people call me Bambam – it's a nickname."

Jaebum's smile grew, flashing his canines in the process. _Mark was right. Cute_. "Beautiful name. Is it alright if I call you Bambam? I don't want to butcher your birth name."

Bambam chuckled softly, "Bambam's fine, thank you...?"

"Jaebum."

"Jaebum." Bambam repeated. "How old are you?"

The raven-haired male had to refrain himself from snorting at the cute male. "Twenty-six."

Bambam pressed his lips together to prevent a larger smile from plastering itself across his face. He shook his head, "Sorry, that was pretty blunt." 

Jaebum shook his head softly, "It's alright. I don't mind, but now I would like to know about you."

"Twenty-three."

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about introducing himself to the elder. When he first entered the club with his friends, he felt eyes on him almost instantly – soft, warm eyes. He would occasionally glance around the club while he mingled with his friends, searching for the eyes that currently held him in place and after an hour of half-assed assessing the crowd, he was ready to give up. 

That's when his eyes found a pale, strong face turning away from him to face the bar. He stared at the toned back covered by a thin, black jacket and firm thighs hugged by blue skinny jeans. The feeling of those warm eyes disappeared and he was certain that was associated with the beautiful being across the room. Since those two hours ago, he found himself stealing quick glances at the raven-haired male, oblivious to his friends' snickers about his smitten-like stance.

As the night progressed, Bambam was nearly sitting on Jaebum's lap, one of his legs hanging over the elder's strong thigh. Jaebum was stroking the younger's knee with one hand and holding hands with other. They had a couple more drinks before they decided to limit themselves to water, for the time being, both heavily engrossed in one another's topic of interest.

Jaebum wasn't tipsy but the alcohol had relaxed his muscles. He didn't feel tense when the younger had thrown a leg over his thigh. He suddenly felt confident enough to make a move. He inched his face closer to Bambam, "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Bambam was momentarily stunned before nodding eagerly, another set of lips pressing against his plump ones. The kiss was sweet yet firm, slow but not necessarily innocent. The warm, wet heat between their lips made Bambam's skin overly sensitive to the slightest touch, thus when the older male unclasped his hand from the younger's and raised it to caress his nape, he lightly moaned into their kiss, pleased with a foreign touch.

The vibration of Bambam's moan made both their lips tingle, causing Jaebum to lightly bite down on the lower lip of the younger in response. This resulted in another moan from the other, encouraging the elder to take more control of their situation – slipping his hot, wet tongue inside Bambam's mouth. 

The younger moaned once again. He couldn't help but reciprocate the action and tangle his muscle with Jaebum's.

The kiss instantly grew harder; lips were bitten not-so-gently, tongues pressing as hard as they could against one another, teeth occasionally clashing together and harsh breathing intoxicating the air surrounding them. 

From an outsider's perspective, they'd think it was a drunken make-out session. Jaebum and Bambam were hyperaware of each of their movements, rapid responses to each touch or flick of a tongue, acting as if they simply couldn't get enough of one another.

The elder pulled back slightly, his nose pressing against Bambam's, his warm breaths covering the younger's mouth, increasing the humidity of the tight atmosphere between the two. 

Despite Bambam's eyes opening ever so slowly to meet with the elder's, Jaebum couldn't stop staring at the latter's face; his eyes ran over every single distinctive feature of the younger – smooth, honey-tinted skin, long eyelashes, a mole located under his left eyelid, plump cheeks, and full (and now red) lips. 

_Perfect. All of it._

His hand on Bambam's knee didn't stop its comforting and sensual strokes, slowly rising higher up and reaching the thighs of the younger. _Stunning goddamn thighs_.

"Would you like to accompany me back home?" Jaebum barely whispered, his voice a little husky with unsteady breaths. He searched the Bambam's eyes for any signs of uncertainty. He wanted to be sure.

_Thought you'd never ask._ "Thought you'd never ask." Bambam heard himself say aloud with a small smile, his cheeks even redder than they were a few moments ago. Their intense eye contact didn't break even when they both stood up from their seats and exited the slightly crowded club, hands entwined.

Their skin was graced with a spring breeze, allowing the two to cool down temporarily. They managed to catch one of the last late-night buses, standing almost against one another in the crowded vehicle, further intensifying the tension between the two men. 

Bambam had never felt so intimidated by another presence before, but in this instance, it was a good kind of intimidation. He didn't feel scared or overwhelmed. He felt alive. He felt so brave when he decided to walk up to the elder a couple of hours ago, thinking 'He either accepts me or rejects me.' He's definitely glad it was the first.

The bus hit a pothole, causing the two to hold onto each other. A bus ride had never been this intense before. Bambam tore his eyes from the penetrating ones that were basically staring into his soul, undressing every part of his mind and body available for the taking, and scanned over Jaebum's features. The elder had a strong nose and jawline, high cheekbones, and twin moles located just above his left eye. _Sexy_. Bambam hadn't ever considered those type of facial features as sexy but damn, those were unquestionably sexy. 

Before he realised, the younger was being pulled off the bus and walking towards an apartment complex. He didn't know how the elder knew when and where to get off as he didn't take his eyes off him the entire time.

Jaebum fumbled with his keys, silently cursing and murmuring under his breath as he tried to unlock his door as smooth as possible. As soon as his door opened, he breathed a sigh of relief, guiding the younger into his home. Normally he would've felt somewhat self-conscious on its size and lack of matching furniture but in this case, he was too distracted by the situation he was currently in to actually give a damn.

"Would you like a drink?" Jaebum asked softly as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water out the fridge, disregarding whether or not the answer could've been 'no'.

"Please." Bambam hummed, taking in his surroundings. He immediately received a cold bottle of water and took a quick swig before thanking the elder.

Jaebum didn't break eye contact with the younger as he had a couple of sips from his bottle. He tried to remain collected but his stomach started to do flips at the thought of what the night is leading to. He's brought home a girl before, however, Bambam was his first guy. He'd never left the club with someone of the same sex and if he did, it was simply to bid farewell outside the premises.

_How do I do this?_ The elder finally broke eye contact and looked around his apartment before letting out a slightly shaky, "So..."

Bambam chuckled tenderly at Jaebum's faltering confidence. "Um, would you like to give me a tour?" the younger suggested and placed his half-empty bottle on the nearby coffee table.

Jaebum gave the younger a small smile and intertwined their fingers, leading them to every corner of his small apartment. He ensured he left his bedroom to last. It made sense, of course. When he opened his door, he felt self-conscious of his monotone colour scheme coating the walls and manchester. _Does he think I'm boring?_ His insecurity was instantly dismissed when the younger led them inside the room, looking at the surroundings with multiple nods of approval.

Bambam felt a little more confident than the elder, removing himself from their tangled fingers and lowering himself on the edge of the bed. It felt as if all the blood in his body had pooled itself in his cheeks and stomach. 

Jaebum's eyes darkened at the bold move and he placed himself next to the younger, his hands finding their resting point on the leather-cladded thighs that looked _so goddamn good_. He temporarily softened his eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Bambam nodded a little too eagerly for his own liking, feeling the soft eyes change back to their intense, piercing nature. He raised his hands to cup the elder's strong jaw, tilting his head and allowing their lips to fully mould with one another's. 

It didn't take long until the kiss deepened, tongues wrestling for dominance and lips feeling tender from the constant grazing of teeth against skin. Bambam lowered his hands to Jaebum's shoulders, pushing the jacket off his broad shoulders while maintaining pace with the elder's lips.

Jaebum broke off the kiss, huffing as he stood up to take off his white shirt and watched the younger male gaze over his torso. The elder closed the gap between the two, his groin only a few inches from Bambam's face. He couldn't help but imagine the younger's perfect plump lips wrapped around his already hardened cock.

Bambam tilted his head to look Jaebum in the eyes before roaming his hands across the elder's firm abs, sucking on the skin just above his hip bone. 

_Fuck._ This earned a groan from Jaebum who threaded his fingers in the younger's soft brown hair, encouraging his actions. Bambam hastily unbuttoned his shirt which was almost ripped off by the elder, tossing it on the ground with a harsh throw.

Jaebum pushed the younger down, flat on the bed, firmly but gently and nestled himself between the Bambam's legs. One hand gripped a thigh while the other supported himself to hover over the younger. He felt long, thin fingers unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, immediately wrapping themselves around his hard, leaking cock.

"Shit!" Jaebum breathed out, savouring the moment while he connected their lips once again. The feeling of his precum lathering his length as it was jerked drove him crazy, bucking his hips into the younger's hand with each flick of the wrist. He couldn't handle it anymore. He raised himself onto his knees, his hands tugging at the leather pants hugging Bambam's thighs, and in one smooth movement, both underwear and pants were discarded to the side of the bed.

Jaebum felt his breath hitch as his eyes wandered over every inch of the younger's beautifully tanned body. _Beautiful._

Bambam felt his face redden and cock twitch as he watched the elder's eyes roam all over his bare body. "I can't be the only one naked." The younger dared, his eyes gesturing to Jaebum's jeans that were still around his hips.

"I will be in a second." The elder said as he lowered himself on top of the younger, leaving hard, sloppy kisses across the tan torso. He gently nibbled at the skin from the collarbones to the navel, being courteous to not leave any marks as he still didn't want to overstep any boundaries. 

He desperately wanted to taste the younger, engulfing his cock in his mouth, earning a loud moan in response.

"Goddamn–" Bambam cried out, his back arching as he fisted the sheets. "Fucking hell!" 

The younger couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Jaebum work up and down his length with just his mouth while the elder's hands caressed his thighs and hips. _No way, no way, no way._ Bambam silently chuckled in disbelief. _This is too–_

He interrupted himself with a moan as Jaebum sucked the tip of his dick, flicking the slit with his tongue. Bambam clamped his hand over his own mouth to stop at least one kind of sound from bouncing off the walls. One of the hands that stroked his hips snatched his hand away just in time for another moan to escape the younger's lips.

"I want to hear you." Jaebum released Bambam's cock from his mouth, waiting for the younger's acknowledgement. When he didn't receive any, he quickly engulfed Bambam's cock once again to lightly hum, causing a loud moan to be directed his way in approval. He stopped, meeting the younger's eyes as they whined at the loss of stimulation, "I want to hear you. Alright?"

Bambam wanted to moan at the dominant manner the elder portrayed, his sexy dark eyes staring him down before returning back to the twitching cock that pleaded to be touched yet again. 

"Yes." Bambam gasped, throwing his head back against the mattress. The younger was generally a loud person to begin with but Jaebum's neighbours would've dealt with a whole new level of disruption that night. Shame wasn't necessarily a word in the younger's vocabulary – he has never felt shameful in his life.

Jaebum was met with Bambam's upward thrusts, basically face-fucking him, eager to take everything the elder was giving. Jaebum was sure his sheets already had a decent amount of his precum soaking the fabric, so cum-laced saliva dripping down his chin and onto bedding wasn't a problem. His own cock was desperate for some form of stimulation; he raised himself off Bambam and gripped his length firmly, easing his yearning for contact. He watched the younger intently as he jerked himself, the air thick with lust and want.

After maintaining eye contact with Jaebum for a few moments, Bambam sat up and pushed the elder's jeans down under his ass, grabbing a handful with one hand while the other took over from Jaebum's tugging hands, working the bottom half of his cock that couldn't be stimulated with his mouth. Two hands found their way in the younger's brown locks, assisting with an appropriate bobbing rhythm.

"Fuck." Jaebum cursed through gritted teeth, shutting his eyes as a more intense wave of pleasure made its way to his groin. It was his turn to fuck Bambam's face; he held the younger's head in place as his quickened thrusts allowed his cock to be engulfed at a much faster rate.

Bambam felt his throat to start burning a little from keeping his mouth ajar, his eyes watery from Jaebum's tip hitting the back of his mouth, but this only turned him on even more. With a mouthful of cock, Bambam managed to muffle out a pleading, "Fuck me."

Jaebum froze in his spot, looking down and meeting with the younger's sexy dishevelled appearance. He heard him right... _right?_ He lowered his hands from the younger's tugged hair to cup his cheeks affectionately, pulling his cock out of its warm temporary accommodation, his eyes searching Bambam's for assurance.

"Fuck me already." Bambam practically purred, earning a hard kiss in response.

Both of their hot wet muscles rubbed over one another while Jaebum tried to reach for his side drawer. Once he realised it was out of reach, he stood up with an exasperated grunt, treading over to his drawer to remove lube and a condom. He rolled the condom on, lavishing his length with the lube, watching Bambam spread his legs and inviting the elder to align himself at the younger's entrance.

Bambam watched as Jaebum coated his fingers with lube, one finger lightly pressing itself against the rim of his entrance. He couldn't help but let out excited gasps and nodded at the elder to start. His breath hitched as Jaebum slid one finger in and out of his entrance. _God_. 

Once the second finger was added into the mix, Bambam could feel his cock leaking precum onto his stomach. It was slightly uncomfortable but he didn't mind the burn. The elder was fingering him at an excruciatingly slow pace and he couldn't help but beg for either another finger or a faster speed or even both, "Please."

Jaebum's cock twitched at the younger's plead, meeting the wishes and inserting a third finger into his already wet entrance. The elder leaned in close to Bambam's face, kissing him every few seconds and monitoring his expression between each kiss. "You have no idea how beautiful you are." He nearly growled under his breath, biting the younger's lower lip immediately afterwards.

Bambam's heart skipped a beat at the elder's affection, his cheeks and ears turning a darker shade of pink. He moaned Jaebum's name numerous times as he rocked back onto the elder's fingers, savouring the feeling of being filled. But Bambam's greedy and he knows how to get what he wants, "Show me how beautiful I am." 

A groan escaped from Jaebum's mouth when he heard the younger's challenge and felt Bambam clench around his fingers as he tried to remove them. Aligning himself directly in front of the younger's entrance, he silently asked for assurance one last time and once received, he slowly pushed himself inside Bambam. He immediately muttered a couple of curses as he rested a moment, watching the younger's face as he adjusted to the elder's cock. 

Jaebum gradually rolled his hips back and forth, feeling his entire length get swallowed by the younger's welcoming entrance.

The room was filled with swears and moans – Bambam often being the one who out-cursed the elder. As Jaebum's thrusts deepened, the younger couldn't help but screw his eyes shut and lightly scratch the elder's perfectly sculpted back. When Jaebum increased his speed, the friction between their stomachs and his cock almost sent him into a fit of cries from the pleasure coursing through his body.

Jaebum accidentally pulled out of Bambam completely when trying to thrust deeper, causing the younger to sit up and grab the elder by the nape, lips hastily moulding together. Before Jaebum could insert himself again, Bambam flipped over onto his stomach with his ass raised. 

"Fucking hell..." was the only thing Jaebum could whisper before snapping himself out of temporary stun, slotting his cock back in between the younger's cheeks, both of them moaning in unison at the regained stimulation. _Bliss._ That's the most appropriate word Jaebum could describe the moment as.

"Yes!" Bambam cried, interrupting the elder's train of thoughts, encouraging a harder and faster pace. All the bedding crinkled under the younger's fisting it with all his might – some parts were slightly moist from where Bambam bit down on the quilt in order to muffle his moans.

"Oh fuck, babe."

Bambam's eyes opened, surprised, at the pet name but he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on even more. He felt Jaebum wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him up so his back was pressed against the elder's toned front. Jaebum's other hand rested on the younger's hip, his thumb tracing circles on the smooth skin as he slowed his pace. 

Bambam thoroughly enjoyed the way he was being held; he didn't have control of the situation and that was completely fine with him. More than fine. He could feel the elder's heartbeat in his chest and the heavy breaths that fanned the back of his neck and shoulders. This man was the most intoxicating being Bambam had ever come across. Every moment spent with him made him drunk off the feel and scent of the elder, and when Jaebum whispered his name in his ear, rocking back into him, he knew he was on the edge.

"Oh god, Bambam." Jaebum whispered again, his lips tracing the sides of the younger's neck, soon biting and sucking at the flesh as his cock continued to slam in and out of his warmth.

"Jaebum–" Bambam's cry was cut short as Jaebum turned his head and smashed their lips together, his tongue immediately tangling with the younger's. At that moment, Bambam squinted even harder, moaning incredibly loud into the kiss as he came, ribbons of white painting the bedding.

Jaebum continued to fuck Bambam through his high, the scene in front of him pushing him over the edge as he plunged as deep as he could inside the younger's ass, grunting as he came hard.

After the two had come down from their highs, Jaebum slowly pulled out, being wary of the younger. Bambam winced momentarily but sighed contently afterwards, collapsing on his back, smiling softly as he could smell the elder's cologne on the pillows. He felt comfortable.

Jaebum's confidence withered slightly, disposing the condom and shyly cleaning the two before he laid beside the younger. Bambam moved closer to the elder, nestling his head on his chest while wrapping an arm across his waist. Jaebum was surprised by the move but allowed himself to relax into their position together. 

He fumbled over words in his head and tried to keep his composure as he managed to find his voice again, "Would you like more...?"

Bambam lightly smacked the elder's chest, "Didn't we just have sex?"

Jaebum realised his lack of words, his face heating up and cheeks tinting pink. He cleared his throat before trying to defend himself, "That's not what I meant. I-I meant water–"

The younger giggled, smacking the elder's chest again, "I know, I'm teasing you. I think it's a great idea." He nuzzled his face against Jaebum's chest once again, his breaths becoming lighter and muscles going limp. A small snore escaped less than a minute afterwards.

Jaebum smiled at the ceiling of his room and intertwined his fingers with the younger's on his chest. His eyes slowly started to shut and he whispered to himself.

"Me too."


End file.
